The Coronation of Flurry Heart
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: One month after Flurry Heart's crystalling ceremony, Twilight, Starlight and her friends return to the Crystal Empire this time for Flurry Heart's coronation as Equestria's 5th Alicorn Princess. However, Twilight soon questions why Flurry Heart would be crowned as an official princess at such a young age.
1. A Surprising Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"The Coronation of Flurry Heart"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"A Surprising Announcement"

It had been almost a month since Twilight Sparkle's niece, Flurry Heart, was born and was presented to the Crystal Empire in an elaborate Crystalling ceremony. Although it was elaborate and moving, it was an event that saved the Crystal Empire from an eternal winter thanks to Flurry Heart's deafening cries. Now, it seemed like Twilight and her friends were looking forward to moving on while also reflecting on the events of recent.

Of course, little did they know that another event surrounding Flurry Heart of grand scale was being planned. It all started one morning in Twilight's throne room while Twilight and her friends were having another one of their pancakes breakfasts. This time, they now included Starlight Glimmer as well, who was now living with Twilight as her student and apprentice.

"These are delicious, Pinkie Pie," remarked Applejack as she bit into her stack of pancakes. "As always."

"Thanks," replied the pink hyperactive pony. "Starlight spent all morning helping me make them and to be honest, Starlight's not a bad cook, aren't you?"

Pinkie gave the ex-cutie markless cult leader a nudge and Starlight chuckled lightly. Of course, this was still all new to Starlight. These were ponies that she once considered her enemies and now, here she was living among them and their friends.

"Yeah, of course, Pinkie Pie," she said to Pinkie before turning over to Twilight. "Guess when you have high levels of magic, you can pretty much do anything. In fact, uh, Twilight, do you think my first lesson on friendship went well to a degree?"

"I would definitely say yes," replied Twilight, who was no longer sleeping on the pancakes unlike last time. "Of course, you still have a lot to learn and a lot of time to do so. I just feel like it was all compressed with everything that happened."

Starlight was surprised at this. As far as she was concerned, Starlight reconciled with Sunburst and the Crystal Heart was restored, thus saving the empire. Of course, Twilight was a very practical pony by nature and only focused on multiple issues if it is necessary.

"Hey, try not to worry about it, Twilight," reminded Starlight, trying to stay positive about the situation. "You're an aunt now as well as a princess, of course. The next time we go to the Crystal Empire, it will just be about you and your family. We just have to wait until then."

"We'll of course be included, Starlight, darling," said Rarity, putting down her fork for a second with her magic. "After all, we are Twilight's friends and you are considered one of us, despite your, ahem, past misgivings."

Of course, Starlight was being told that she couldn't worry about something that wasn't worth it. Still, she wanted to experience life as one of Twilight's friends, just to support Twilight after all the hell she put Twilight and her friends through.

"Well, those are behind me now," sighed Starlight. "I am a far better pony now than I was when I first met you. Everypony deserves a second chance at something, even us."

Just then, the doors of Twilight's throne room flung wide open and Spike came in, clutching his stomach tightly and moaning in pain. This caused Twilight to rise to her feet in shock at her assistant's condition.

"Spike, are you all right?" she cried worriedly, running over to him. "What's wrong with your stomach?"

"Is he going to throw up?" shouted Pinkie, randomly grabbing a bucket out of nowhere. "Here's the bucket!"

Spike moaned and groaned for a quick second and then finally, bent over and belched out a scroll with his magic fire breath.

"This…is…for…you…Twilight," he panted, collapsing onto his back. "It's…from…Princess…Cadence…and…Shining…Armor."

Taking the scroll with her magic, Twilight brought it over to the table and listened for all her friends to hear.

[i]"Dearest Twilight," the scroll read. "We are delighted to announce that our beloved daughter and your beloved niece, Flurry Heart, is to be crowned as a princess of Equestria on the first day of the month after her birth. We would like you and your friends to be a part of this extraordinary day in Equestrian history. Can't wait to see you again, Shining Armor and Cadence."[/i]

Twilight's eyes widened at this and the scroll fell to the table along with her mouth dropping in surprise.

"A Coronation?" cried Rainbow Dash. "Why would Flurry Heart be crowned a princess if she is only a baby? I mean, didn't Twilight have to earn her wings by being friends with us and learning about friendship?"

"I think that could be perhaps that Flurry Heart is the first alicorn baby born in Equestria," suggested Applejack. "In Flurry's case, it doesn't matter at all if she accomplished some princess-worthy deed or not, y'all."

"Either way, I am sure it will be an impressive ceremony, don't you all agree?" remarked Rarity. "Besides, since this is a grand event, I am sure that you all still have the dresses we wore for Twilight's coronation."

All the ponies nodded that they still had the dresses except for Starlight, who didn't have anything important to wear at all. Rarity then took notice of this and directed her attention towards Starlight.

"In your case, Ms. Glimmer," she said. "I can make or even find you a dress tonight if you like."

"That would be great, Rarity," replied Starlight, nervously. "But, wouldn't it be too much trouble if I…?"

"Oh, of course not, Darling," chuckled Rarity, as she walked over to Starlight. "You are just as important to Flurry Heart as we are. For it was because of you that Sunburst was able to help us repair the Crystal Heart. You deserve to be treated as one of us."

As she watched Rarity quickly leave to return to her boutique, Starlight couldn't help but smile at the warm reception that she was receiving. It was hard now to think of anything in a negative manner and it showed in her body language. In fact, all of the ponies were now being caught up in the hurricane of happiness that was now beginning to form around them.

"Yeah, I'd better have the Cakes make a big tall cake that reaches the ceiling," laughed Pinkie as she hopped on out of the throne room. "It's only the best for dear little Flurry Heart to receive a cake from her Auntie Pinkie Pie!"

"I'd better leave as well if there is going to be a big coronation ceremony," remarked Rainbow Dash, taking to the air. "If they want to see a Sonic Rainboom, I'd better brush up on it now than later."

Soon, Applejack and Fluttershy also left to prepare for their next journey to the Crystal Empire leaving only Twilight, Starlight and Spike alone in the throne room with dirty dishes containing the remains of pancakes on them.

"Your friends seemed to have forgiven me for what I have done," said Starlight to Twilight. "Perhaps maybe now we can at least move on from my actions."

However, Twilight didn't respond to Starlight's remark. For she was still trying to process that her newborn niece was getting crowned as a princess right now as opposed to waiting until she was a certain age.

"I don't understand," Twilight whispered to herself as she began to really think hard about this. "Why would Shining Armor and Cadence have a coronation ceremony now? Flurry Heart has to at least grow up a little bit and develop in the process. There has to be a real reason and I need to find out why when we get to the Crystal Empire."


	2. Back to the Crystal Empire

Chapter 2

"Back to the Crystal Empire"

Once again, just like when Flurry Heart had her Crystalling, the Princess of Friendship and her friends were on their way to the Crystal Empire. This time, it was for her coronation as Equestria's fifth princess and the gift's that Twilight's friends were giving out this time were fit more for a princess and less like a baby.

"Um, Applejack," asked Rainbow Dash, who had just woken up after a nap. "What is that?"

Standing before Rainbow Dash was a small bed made out of wooden trees, much like the previous one made to commemorate Flurry Heart's birth. Only this time, it was much more elaborate, a lot darker in color and a small crown with wings was placed at the top and at the bottom.

"Oh, just a little other somethin' for the young'un," replied Applejack, showing off her family's handywork. "It's of course, made from genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple trees. We make 'em for all the Apples, and anypony related to Twilight is practically family."

"I have an even better Cloudsdale mobile than the last one," said Rainbow Dash. "But, I'd rather not show you."

"Really, why not?" asked Rarity.

"Because I want it to stay in one piece," replied Rainbow Dash, raising an eyebrow at Pinkie Pie, who chuckled nervously. "This is Flurry Heart's coronation and this gift is a step above the rest."

"I certainly agree to that, Rainbow Dash," remarked Rarity. "We all want what is best for our precious little Flurry Heart on her second big day in as many days."

All of the ponies except Starlight and Twilight agreed on their gifts. But Twilight was still deep in thought about why Flurry Heart was being crowned now than later. There had to be a reason for it and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"You've been awfully quiet, Twilight," remarked Spike. "You aren't still thinking about why Flurry Heart is being crowned now, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am still thinking about it, Spike," replied Twilight, who was looking out the train's window over the fields and hills leading to the frozen north. "Part of me is happy for Flurry Heart and part of me is more confused than jealous over why she is being crowned now. I guess the events of recent had taken a toll on Shining Armor and Cadence."

"What do you mean?" wondered Starlight. "It's hopefully not something that I did the last time I was there."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Starlight," said Twilight, turning her attention away from the window and chuckling for a moment to lighten Starlight's spirits. "It's just that we've been through a lot even before Flurry Heart was even born. Cadence and Shining Armor had to deal with some major events and situations that certainly took a toll on everypony."

"Yeah," added Spike, trying to count how many enemies threatened Cadence and Shining Armor. "Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, the list goes on."

Twilight acknowledged her assistant's remarks with a small nod. However, while it was true that those three did leave their fair share of chaos on Equestria, there had to have been another reason for it. Twilight sat there and thought that maybe Cadence and Shining Armor wanted to have an event where nothing major happened that put Equestria in jeopardy. After all, Cadence always said that very clearly, major event or not.

"But, I can't get a clear answer until I ask them for myself," said Twilight. "This isn't like the Royal Wedding. There are no Changelings involved or anything like that, but this is all happening so sudden."

Starlight could feel her teacher's pain and wanted to help, but she didn't know how to. Furthermore, she had more important matters to attend to, particularly reconnecting with Sunburst and seeing how he was doing in his new role as Flurry Heart's crystaller. Being a crystaller, there was no question that Sunburst would have a certain role in the Ceremony.

"I can also imagine how it is for Sunburst," thought Starlight. "Having to deal with a coronation when he is also getting used to being a Crystaller is pretty draining both mentally and physically. Perhaps I should visit him and see how he is doing."

Soon, the Friendship Express arrived at the train station which was under very heavy guard with Flurry Heart's coronation being a major event. Ponies from all across Equestria had descended on the Crystal Empire, far and wide, even more so than the Royal Wedding.

"That's funny," said Rarity as they walked onto the platform. "Why are there more guards than before?"

"Could be to prevent another Changeling Invasion," added Rainbow Dash. "Can't really blame them after what happened last time."

Just then, Twilight saw her brother waiting for them on the other side of the train station. Only this time, Shining Armor wasn't as frazzled as he was after Flurry Heart was born, acting more and more like his normal self.

"Glad to see that you aren't frazzled this time," chuckled Twilight as she hugged her brother.

"Well, after a while, you kind of get used to it, Twily," replied Shining Armor, rubbing his hoof into her mane. "Glad to see you back again for Flurry's coronation."

"Yeah, about that," said Twilight, scratching the back of her neck with her foreleg. "Can I ask you something important or can it wait until we get to the castle?"

"You can ask me now if you like," said Shining Armor, who could sense his little sister's thoughts on the situation.

Not wanting to spoil the mood of her friends, Twilight decided to wait until they got back to the castle. As they walked by, Twilight could see the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia talking with several representatives from Griffonstone, among all the activity that was happening.

"Everypony sure has come far and wide for Flurry Heart," remarked Twilight as they all took noticed of the delegation that was present. "Why didn't we see all of this at the Crystalling?"

"Because it was exclusively for the empire, Twilight," answered Shining Armor looking over to his little sister. "The Crystal Ponies had been longing for a joyous occasion just for them since King Sombra was killed. But because Flurry is the first born alicorn in Equestria's history, all of Equestria has come far and wide for all of this. I got to be honest with you, I can't help but feel a little pressured over this."

Shining Armor had faced tons of pressure before, so this shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. But because that this was his daughter after all, the pressure meter had gone up a little bit.

"But, you don't have to do this," advised Twilight as they walked into the castle. "There has to be a reason for all this, Shining Armor. Can you tell me what it is?"

But, before Shining Armor could answer his sister's question, a Crystal pony called over to him for assistance on something important. Twilight closed her eyes and sharply nodded her head in disgust over being denied the chance to get her question answered.

"I wouldn't worry, Twilight," said Spike, placing a claw on her neck. "Shining Armor and Cadence are probably busy with everypony in town coming. Why don't you go see your niece for a little while? Flurry Heart will probably take your mind off of things."

Heeding Spike's advice, Twilight followed her friends towards Flurry Heart's bedroom with Pinkie jumping up and down like her typical excited self. Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer had already left the group and went out in search of Sunburst, for she could only wonder how he was doing with all that was going on…


	3. Anxiety and Reassurance

Chapter 3

"Anxiety and Reassurance"

It seemed that Twilight was not the only one who was trying to seek answers about the impending coronation of Flurry Heart. Starlight Glimmer wandered around the castle for any sign of Sunburst and when she didn't find him anywhere, there was only one other place where Flurry Heart's crystaller would be and that was at his house not far from the castle.

"Sunburst," cried Starlight, knocking on the door. "Are you there?"

A hushed silence emerged for a few seconds and then the door opened to reveal Sunburst on the other side, now without his long green cape. Starlight could see that he was filled with anxiety and it showed in his body language.

"Oh, hey there," said Starlight, taking note of her friend's worried expressions. "I thought you'd be busy getting ready for the coronation."

"Cadence and Shining Armor thought I could use a little rest before the ceremony tomorrow," sighed Sunburst as he allowed Starlight into his house. "Although, do you really think it is necessary that Flurry Heart be crowned a princess now? I mean, this is all so sudden."

"I am sure that they have their reasons," replied Starlight as they sat down at a table near Sunburst's large library of books. "Come to think of it, Twilight has even been questioning why as well."

Sunburst sighed and removed his glasses for a moment to rub his eyes in thought of everything that was happening around him.

"She has every right to be," said Sunburst, putting his glasses back on. "When I tried to talk to Princess Cadence about it, she told that it was all about legacy or something."

"Legacy?" wondered Starlight. "What about legacy? Is there something that either one of us doesn't know about?"

"I am not sure, Starlight," replied Sunburst. "All she could tell me was that it was important that Flurry Heart be crowned the first month after she was born. When I asked for a much better reason, Princess Cadence wouldn't give it to me."

"Have you asked Shining Armor?" asked Starlight. "I mean, he is the prince after all."

"I did ask him and all he could do was say the same answer that Princess Cadence gave to me," answered Sunburst. "All about legacy. Something must have happened that made them want to do this and it is not just because Flurry Heart is an alicorn."

While Starlight and Sunburst continued to ponder and guess why Cadence and Shining Armor were going through with this, Twilight and her friends had walked into Flurry Heart's bedroom where the baby alicorn set about playing around with Pinkie Pie by clinging onto her face. While Twilight was happy at the fact that Flurry Heart was having fun with her friends, she was still not totally convinced that Flurry Heart should have her coronation right away. Although she was mindful of her brother and Cadence. Twilight was only Flurry Heart's aunt and nothing more.

"Um, Twily, was there something you wanted to ask me about?" asked Shining Armor as they watched from a short distance. "If there is a time to ask me about anything, do so. I'm all ears."

"Can we go outside as to not excite my friends?" said Twilight, stepping outside of Flurry Heart's bedroom leaving only her and Shining Armor alone. Once they were outside, Twilight closed her eyes and took a deep breath while her brother looked on. Then, Twilight took a moment to find the words and once she did, Twilight asked her question. "Shining Armor, this has been on my mind since we found out about the coronation. But, don't you think that Flurry Heart is a little young to be crowned a princess?"

This caused Shining Armor to develop a worried look on his face, for he was convinced that Twilight would be happy that Flurry Heart was going to be just like her: someone who had gone through a grand coronation ceremony. Still, he had his reasons and decided to respond to what his little sister wanted to hear.

"Actually, Twilight," said Shining Armor, walking over to the end of the hallway and looking towards the throne room where the coronation would take place. "There is a reason why Cadence and I want Flurry Heart to be crowned now. You see, after what happened with the Changelings at our wedding, we knew that there would come a time where something might happen to us that would require Flurry Heart to become a princess. It's about protecting our legacy, Twily."

"But, don't you want Flurry Heart to have fun in her life and develop naturally?" wondered Twilight. "I mean, you didn't see me be crowned a princess when I became Celestia's student."

"That was different, Twilight," remarked Shining Armor. "You had to work your way to become a princess and trusting your instincts when I didn't believe you about Chrysalis was just a step towards that goal. Flurry was born an alicorn and if you are born an alicorn, then you automatically are considered a princess."

Twilight sighed in despondence over her brother's answer. She was of course sad that Flurry Heart was not going to live the free life that Twilight herself led. She had friends, she had family. Flurry Heart had her family, but Twilight was also worried that Flurry Heart wouldn't have time for friends and such. However, Shining Armor still had one more bit of information to say about Flurry Heart and it was something that would at least try to console Twilight a little bit.

"But, I want to assure you, Twilight," he continued. "That we will have Flurry Heart live a normal life as much as possible. If she wants to have friends, we will letter her have friends. However, we want to teach her that she wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth. If she wants to be entitled to certain things, then she will have to work her way up like we did."

This made Twilight feel a little bit reassured that Flurry Heart would live the life of a normal pony, despite her newborn alicorn status. Still, there was the matter of the coronation ceremony itself and Rarity set about organizing all of the dresses that she and the rest of Twilight's friends would wear, having not been . At the same time, Cadence was also finishing up her speech that she would give at the ceremony.

"Um, Shining Armor," she asked walking towards him and Twilight while looking over her speech. "Do you think that my speech looks okay?"

"I think it looks fine," replied Shining Armor, reading the speech down carefully. "And I'm not saying that because I'm your husband."

Cadence merely responded by raising an eyebrow, given the seriousness of what the speech meant. This was to be the ceremony that would make Flurry Heart a princess like her mother and like her niece.

"All right, All right," said Shining Armor, handing the speech over to her. "I'd bet you are probably nervous like me at seeing our daughter get crowned a princess. Trust me, you'll do fine, honey."

Cadence let out a small chuckle before turning her attention back to the speech at hand. The coronation was the next day and everything had to be perfect for Flurry Heart's second big day…


End file.
